legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 60
(In another part of the Multi-Universe the Decepticon Warship flies though space) Demolishor: I'm sorry for our failure during that battle, Blitzwing. Blitzwing: The failure is mine, Demolishor. Not yours. Demolishor: What is our next move, sir? Blitzwing: For now we must recover our loses. And we need time to plan our next move. Demolishor: Yes, sir. Blitzwing: I am going to shut down for recharge. Come get me if something happens. (Blitzwing leaves the room) Demolishor: All right, everyone! Keep working! We have to keep things in order for Blitzwing! Brawl: I say we attack again! We can't let this defeat go unanswered! Onslaught: We cannot attack now. We must recover first. Vortex: But the heroes have fresh wounds. We should go for it. Demolishor: We will follow Blitzwing's word. Now again all of- (Consoles start beeping_ Blast Off: Whats going on? Vehicon 1: Sir, we have a Cybertronian energy signature! Demolishor: Where? Vehicon 2: It's heading for the warship! Onlaught: Allow us to go meet our "guest". Demolishor: Let's go together. (The five cons and plus a team of Vehicons head up to the flight deck to to engage this possible hostile. They search around for the Cybertronian. Suddenly, a seeker flies over them) Demolishor: Target that seeker! Don't fire unless fired upon! Brawl: Something weird about that seeker... (The seeker make another round and flies over the flight deck. Suddenly it transform and lands on the deck. It stands up and shows it self. Its shown to be a female purple Cybertronian. Vehicons: ??? (The female Cybertronian walks up to the Decepticons) Demolishor:...... ???: (Smiles and waves) Hey. What's up? Demolishor:..... (About an hour later Blitzwing and a number of cons gather in the bridge to meet this newcomer) Blitzwing: So what is your name? ???: You can call me Jetstream. Blitzwing: I can see you are a Decepticon but I don't ever recall you mentioned before. Jetstream: Not surprising. I don't have that high a rank. Blitzwing: What was your position in the Decepticons? Jetstream: I'm a seeker. Kinda thought the wings would make it obvious. Thrust: You seem a little short to be a seeker "Jetstream". Jetstream: What's that suppose to mean? Thrust: I'm saying that you don't look like you'd be useful in combat. Jetstream: Hey! You calling me weak?! I may be smaller than you, but I'm not weak! Thrust: Aw, how cute. She thinks she can play with the big boys. Jetstream: (Growls) Blitzwing: Okay, okay, that's enough. Brawl: Oh, don't stop now. It was getting good. Blitzwing: I said that's enough! So tell me, Jetstream...what has brought you all the way out here? Jetstream: Well, I was just traveling around. You know, flying around minding my own business having a bit of fun here and there. But then I suddenly get this message from out of nowhere. A message saying Lord Megatron is dead. And that even though he was dead, the Deceptions are still fighting with some dude called "Blitzwing" taking over as leader and that it wanted all Deceptions to come join him. So I tracked where this message came from and well.... Here I am. Blitzwing: I see. Jetstream: So... I take it it's true? Megatron is dead? Blitzwing: Yes. Our lord Megatron has now become one with the All-Spark. But I will not let our lord die in vain. I will lead the cons and finish his conquest. Jetstream: I see.... Poor Megs... Vortex: A tragedy for Decepticons everywhere. Jetstream: So that means you're also in charge right? Blitzwing: That is correct. And we are glad you found us, Jetstream. We suffered a heavy defeat not too long ago. We are going to need every Decepticon we can find if want to win this war. Demolishor: So will you aid Commander Blitzwing in his journey to lead to the Decepticons to victory? Jetstream: Its gonna be weird for some other then Megatron in charge. But I am interested to see how you'll do, Blitzwing. You can count on my support. Thrust: Oh, great. We're gonna have to put up with this tiny thing? Jetstream: Make one more comment about my height and I'll- Blitzwing: THAT'S ENOUGH! (Jetstream and Thrust stop arguing) Demolishor: I can tell already that these two together will cause problems. Blitzwing: Jetstream, I would like officially welcome you to the Nemesis. There will be long and hard battles ahead. You sure you're ready? Jetstream: Oh, relax, Blitzy. I do look small and adorable but I can be quite... Deceptive. To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures